Moments
by CherryChan09
Summary: Because life is made out of moments. Unexpected ones, some that make us laugh, smile or cry. And those moments you wish you could forget or live again. But each of those moments is precious. A collection of one-shots about Natsu and Lucy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**01** : **One of those days**

Today was one of those days. Those days when you just feel like being lazy and laying at home. Those days when when you don't even bother to look pretty because you know that you won't bother to take a step outside. Those days where you don't have a single regret about doing absolutely nothing. Those days when you just order pizza because you don't feel like cooking. You know, one of _those_ days.

And it was one those days for Lucy. She had a very slow morning; she woke up _very_ late, at an hour that it wouldn't even still be considered morning, she took a long and relaxing bubble bath, threw on some jogging pants and a long flannel shirt, then ate a big bowl of cereals while reading in bed. While it was a beautiful day outside, she didn't even felt guilty about not going out. Heck, she deserved a day off! Yesterday's mission has been pretty though: a big monster to defeat, her teammates going overboard, everything around getting destroyed... and you guessed the rest. So everyone was really tired afterwards and went home to get some sleep.

Also she didn't want to go to the guild today. Don't get her wrong, she loves spending her days at the guild and see her friends, but today she wanted her day off, being lazy and doing lazy activities just like a lazy person would do.

It was one of those days.

''But still... The weather is splendid, perhaps I could go for a little stroll to the park this afternoon'' she thought while looking at the clear blue sky through her window.

Nahhhhh! A day off is a day off and a lazy day is a lazy day. Today's plan was to stay home, eat suspicious frozen food and read a bad romance novel covered in a blanket. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

But even thought, she caught herself thinking about what will be their next adventure. A town to save, a mystery to resolve, a curse to break, perhaps an evil wizard to defeat? Maybe she could take a mission only with Natsu and happy, just like old days. Despite that it it sometimes hard to go on dangerous missions like this, where you can easily get badly injured, she wouldn't change her life for anything. She had wonderful friends -family- whom made her live incredible adventures. So even if today she wanted to relax, she knew anyway that tomorrow was a new day of exciting is why taking a day off like this isn't a bad idea form time to time.

That was until she heard noise coming form the living room.

She sigh. ''I should have known that I wasn't going to have a full quiet, calm, stressed free day...''

She stretch her legs before getting up and made her way to the other room,, only to discover - without any surprises - a pink haired fire mage standing near the entrance of her little apartment.

''Natsu! Why are you, again, breaking in my appar-''

She didn't have the time to finish her sentence before Natsu grabbed her waist and started giving the blond woman a passionate, intense, rough yet awkward and unexpected kiss. Lucy was too shocked to do anything. Where was that coming form? And Natsu? Kissing her?!

Her thoughts were interrupted by him moving away form her lips and resting his forehead on hers. ''Mmmhh I've been wanting to do that for a while.''

He then gave her a little peck on the lips before going out of her home by the window.

She stared at the window for a while trying to understand what the hell just happened. ''What the...?''

It was indeed that kind of day... But not he one that you would have expected.

* * *

 ** _So I wanted to write a collections of very short one shots; ideas that comes to my mind randomly. I will try to update this as much as I can. I hope you like it and a review is much appreciated!_**

 ** _xo, Cherrychan09_**


	2. Chapter 2

**02: Mom**

 _The princess was surprised to see him here despite her father interdiction. The young man reached his hand to the princess and intertwined his fingers with hers, before grabbing her chin and leaning in for a tender kiss._

 _"Let's get out of here"" he whispered_

 _She looked unsure. "What about my father?"_

 _"Everything will be fine'' he respond._

 _He then pulled her into a warm embrace and—_

''Lucyyyyyyyyyy!"

Even if the guild members were pretty loud, it was this desperate cry that resonated through her hears. The blond mage, annoyed that she was interrupted while reading her book, turned her head toward the high-pitched voice flying in her direction. "Yes happy? What's wrong?''

Since he was not crying or panicked, Lucy didn't feel the need to worry. Knowing Happy, it was probably nothing. Plus, it was not he first time he greeted her like this.

The blue cat landed on the bar stool next to hers."Well I've been looking for you'' he started. "Since Natsu is sick, it's no fun being around him"

She looked surprised for a second. ''I didn't know Dragon Slayers could get sick."

"Yeah, he's got a cold and breathe fire everytime he sneeze... I almost got my tail burned off. So I though I could come and spend some time with you."

She smiled. "Well, okay. Let me just finish this chapter and we'll go to the park."

—

It was another beautiful day in Magnolia. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, so a lot of people had the same idea; the park was a nice place to play, take a nap under the shadows of the trees or going on a nice stroll.

Or in this case, Lucy was walking while her fellow furry friend was flying beside her.

"Neh Lucy"

"Mmhhh? she respond.

"I was wondering something" he continued.

"What is it?" she wondered.

''Well, you know that even though I didn't know my real parents, I've always thought that Natsu was my father, because since my birth he always took care of me, gave me fish and all this stuff."

Lucy was intrigued about where he wanted to go with that. "Yeah, and so?"

"But I was thinking that even if I have Natsu as a father, I don't have a mother and that makes kind of sad" he admitted.

The stellar mage stopped walking to face the flying cat. He looked like it was something that really bothered him. She pat him on the head."You don't have to feel like that, you have a whole guild who consider you as family."

"Yeah I know, it's just that I really wanted someone to look at as a motherly figure, you know?"

His saddish tone then turned into a smirk. "But I thought of something. Since Natsu is my father and you guys are in the same team with me, it makes us like a little family. So That would make you Lucy, my adoptive mother!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy was not prepared for this.

"Well then it's settled! You and Natsu are my parents!" he decided.

"W-wait Happy!"

"When Natsu is better, we should do family activities!" he exclaimed, excited about his brillant idea."

Lucy wasn't so sure about this. But she wouldn't dare to destroy the hapiness that it was bringing to his friend. Ah and dammit! If it was making him satisfied and cheerful...

"You guys should get married to make it more real!"

"HAPPY!"

* * *

 ** _I love how Happy can be so childish and adorable at the same time._**  
 ** _Reviews?_**

 ** _xo Cherrychan09_**


End file.
